Genesect vs Cell
Season 1 episode 3 Genesect vs Cell pokemon vs dragonball z which lab created monster who seeks to conquer everything will win.In this battle Cell will be able to transform and we will use the red Genesect. Its our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to see who would win a death battle. Cell wiz Created in dr. Gero's lab Cell was the perfection being made to be the ultimate fighter.He like all dragonball z characters is extremely strong being able to fight the likes of Picolo in his first battle and survive an enormous beatdown. boomstick He got the moves of foes such as Goku and Frieza made to be the ultimate fighter.He has 3 forms his first form the original cell, the second form where he has much more speed, and his strongest form is perfect cell where he made even super saiyin Gohan look pathetic. wiz His moves include Goku's kamahameha and other versions of it such as the solar kamahameha. He also has Frieza's death beams and Picolo's regeneration ability. boomstick But his most unique weapon is his tail.Unlike Frieza he uses his tail to absorb foes because it has a stinger on the tail.Although in the case of mechanical foes it can suck them up by opening into a large tube to take them whole.Also in his fight with android 16 when he stabbed his tail into his neck nerve cords and charged ki he said it would imobilize him although because android 16 was mechanic it didn't work.Also it can shoot out blue babies I mean wtf. wiz Anyway those babies were very strong like their father and apparently since there were no female Cell's Cell was designed to reproduce on his own. boomstick Anyway this 'perfect' being is a very deadly foe. Red Genesect wiz The leader of the Genesect the red Genesect is an aggressive techno bug made by team plasma. boomstick This guy destroyed the team plasma lab in a big fire just like Mewtwo with the team rocket lab. wiz Ok now lets talk about his moves.Ok here are all the moves he learns fell stinger, signature move techno blast, quick attack magnet rise, metal claw screech, fury cutter, lock on, flame charge, magnet bomb, slash, metal sound, signal beam, tri attack x scissor, bug buzz, simple beam, zap cannon, self destruct, hyper beam, hone claws, toxic, ice beam, blizzard, light screen, protect, frustration, solar beam, thunderbolt, thunder, return, psychic double team, reflect, flamethrower, aerial ace, facade, rest, round, energy ball, charge beam, shadow claw, flash canon, secret power, fly, dark pulse, substitute, u turn, swagger, gunk shot, iron head, iron defense, last resort, magic coat, struggle bug, thunder wave, rock polish, bug bite, giga drain, electro web, gravity, shock wave, and snore which Boomstick is using right now. boomstick Oh oh I was asleep from that long list of moves waiting for a chance to speak. Oh that techno blast move can change types. wiz Despite its crazy powers Genesect was defeated by Mewtwo y arguably one of the strongest pokemon. Also all the other Genesect's were defeated y normal pokemon. boomstick Anyway you will need more than a fly swatter for this bug. wiz Alright the combatants are set its time to end this debate once and for all. boomstick Its time for a death battle. death battle On Earth in doctor Gero's abandoned lab the Genesect's are nesting although only the red genesect and another are there.Suddenly they see a strange figure with a long tail through the window.The figure is Cell and he blows open a lab door. Cel,'Ah I see there are some bugs infesting my old home for me to absorb this should be easy'. Cell flies in the air and the normal Genesect attacks him with x scissor but Cell effortlessly dodges behind genesect and rips its arm of after a short struggle.The genesect makes a robotic shreek before cell fires a death beam and the genesect blocks only to be shot down to the ground covered in scratches and with a few wires and shocking electricity where the old arm was. Red Genesect,'You stay down I shall destroy this creature who threatens our nest'. Cell,'Very well I shall fight'. They get into fighting positions in the air. FIGHT The Red Genesect knowing how fast Cell is uses flame charge and barely makes contact with his arm and gains some speed.Then he charges at Cell from behind with an iron head after some rock polishes, sending him onto the floor. Cell,'waah'. Genesect,'Pathetic you are no match for me', and charges with an aerial ace. Cell tries to avoid it but since the move can't miss it makes target and knocks Cell down again.Cell then zooms quickly to the Genesect nest and threatens to destroy it causing Genesect to charge.But when Genesect charges Cell teleports and kicks it in the back before firing death beams.Luckily for Genesecti uses light screen and iron defense to hang in. Cell,'This isn't working so I guess I should end you right here', and he teleports behind the wounded Genesect and sucks it up after another quick struggle. Suddenly Genesect watches in shock as bug Cell turns into imperfect Cell.Then he charges at it but finds his speed outmatched and is punched hard in the face.Luckily with all the speed boosts Genesect gets in a bunch of attacks that leave a hole in Cell's chest. Genesect thinking its fatal is soon shocked agaIn as Cell smirks and regenerates the part that was destroyed leaving behind bubbling acid.Cell then shoots the gunk at Genesect and he gets some of it on his leg dissolving some metal exposing wires.Then Cell attacks but using protect Genesect stalls and tries to counter with electro web to lower Cell's speed but Cell avoids it. Cell,'Kamehamahameha', and the beam attack hits Genesect. If Genesect had not set up his defense he would have been killed but the boosts made it so the beams only damaged his outer layer heavily.Then he used flame charge and the blow increased his speed more until he got in and hit a flash cannon x scissor and bug buzz only for Cell to come back regenerating wounds but this time Genesect used protect so the acid wouldn't hit it.Then suddenly a Genesect came back to the lab and Cell teleported behind it before it could react and absorbed it while using death beams to keep the Red Genesect away.Cell became Perfect Cell.Suddenly Genesect got in a quick blaze kick attack to Cell's chest and face only for him to shrug it off. Cell,'Okay I could rip you apart simply but just to see the limits of your power I will do this solar Kame hame hame haaa', and he shot such an enormous beam Genesect suddenly didn't even want to test protect and started shooting techno blasts all over and flash cannons. After a huge explosion it was revealed that Cell was fine meanwhile Genesect was just a pile of dust. KO Cell then went into the nest and absorbed all the Genesect eggs before flying away. boomstick Oh that was just amazing as fuck all blue beutiful energy and the stinger sucker thingy again. wiz Genesect may have had the ability to increase its stats but Cell also had the ability to increase forms. boomstick Also Cells has fought with the likes of Goku who bested Frieza who beat Mewtwo who bodied Genesect. boomstick The difference in power here was so great this might not even be worthy of an interesting battle seeing as how op Cell really is. wiz Also Cell in fact could just teleport behind Genesect at the start and suck him up since he effortlesly absorbed the androids. boomstick Well just like everyone says no person or pokemon is perfect like Cell. wiz The winner is Cell. Factors Cell + Everything Genesect -Everything Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016